Dark Chrysanthemum
by H.N.HG.FT.OP.P.PJ.SE.H
Summary: Konan was on a mission for Pein in Kusagakure. She didn't expect to walk in on a man about to kill a child. So she kills him. "Why was this man chasing you?" "He wanted to take me away." "I'll give you a home in the Akatsuki." "Okay." Rated M for future lemons. HIATUS! SORRY! :-(


**Prologue**

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY! Before I talk about this FanFic, lemme just say that there's a poll on my profile page for Art of the Earth Dragon. I'd really appreciate if you would vote! Now, on to this Fic. This is based on a dream I had. Naruto Fic! This is a "cliché" topic, where someone from the Akatsuki finds a girl and brings her back yadda yadda yadda. You get the idea. Anyways, enjoy this prologue, remember to vote on my poll, and don't forget to R&R! But before I go, here's some info on our OC:**

**Name:** Kiku Kobayshi

**Age: **5 (prologue and first few chappies), 12 (Chuunin Exams), 17 (Shippuden)

**Birthday: **May 7th

**Village: **Kusagakure (Village Hidden in the Grass)

**Kekkei Genkai: **Rukio Morogan

**Rank: **Unranked (prologue and first few chappies), Chuunin (rest of story)

**Now onwards with the story! **

**-H. . . . **

* * *

_**Kusagakure, Kobayashi Clan Residence**_

_Kazumi and Akira Kobayashi sat at the round cherry wood table drinking sake. They were relaxing a bit after helping their older daughter, Momo, train for the upcoming Chuunin Exams. There were high expectations from the Kobayashi Clan. They were one of the most respected clans in Kusa. Loud footsteps were heard barreling closer to Kazumi and Akira. "Otou-san! Okaa-san! Look what I can do!", a loud, cheerful voice rang out. The parents looked down and were met with the large chocolate eyes of their youngest child, Kiku. She was only five years old. She put out her hands and cupped them together. She closed her eyes, a look of bliss gracing her young and childish features. In her small hands grew out a small lotus flower, blooming as it grew. She opened her eyes and looked at her parents for any form of acknowledgement. Her father looked at his wife, and they both smiled at each other. They turned back to Kiku._

_"That's amazing, Kiku! Your starting to activate the Morogan!", Kazumi exclaimed. Kiku tilted her head in confusion, eyes growing wide._

_"What's Morogan?", she asked, her voice booming with curiousity._

_"The Morogan is our clan's Kekkei Genkai. A Kekkei Genkai is a special ability a specific clan has. Ours is the Morogan. Morogan gives us the ability to control plants and nature. The first stage allows us to summon and control plants at our own will. It's rare to be able to produce plants on the first stage. The second stage is known as Rukio Morogan. The Rukio Morogan give us the ability to produce and merge with plants at our own will, usually to help in battle. The third and final stage is known as Taiyumi Morogan. The Taiyumi Morogan allows our body to become completely made out of any type of plant, which makes the user immune to most attacks.", Akira explained to his daughter. Momo came from the kitchen, large tray with various noodles, dumplings, and sushi in her hands. _

_"Dinners' ready. Hey Kiku! Heard from here that you activated the Morogan!", Momo said as she set the tray down on the table. Kiku nodded her head rapidly. Momo tackled her younger sister to the floor and started hugging her tightly. "I'm so proud of you, imouto!", Momo squealed. Kiku giggled._

_"Arigato, Momo-nii!", she replied. The older let go of Kiku and sat down at the table with their parents. They all looked at the youngest Kobayashi._

_"Come sit Kiku, the food's going to get bad if you don't.", both parents said. Kiku rushed to the table and quickly sat down next to Momo._

_"Itadakimasu!", the four yelled and started eating. Kiku looked at Momo._

_"Momo-nii, when are the Chuunin Exams?", she asked._

_"A week from now. That's why I've been training. This year they'll be in Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in the Sand.", Momo replied._

_"You're going to win right?", Kiku questioned._

_"Of course! I'll win for Kusa, and I'll win for us!", the older cheered. This made the younger smile. Kiku really loved and admired Momo. If Momo passed the Chuunin Exams, Kiku would be overjoyed. Their older brother, Daisuke, passed his first Chuunin Exams. 'So if Momo passed hers, the Kobayashi Clan will have a Jounin and a Chuunin!' Kiku thought to herself. Suddenly, rough banging on the door was heard._

**_BANG!_**

_"Momo, take Kiku and hide her in the secret wall compartment. NOW.", Akira said in a serious tone._

**_BANG!_**

_"NOW MOMO!", he yelled. Momo picked up Kiku and hurried out of the kitchen and into the corridor. Kiku was shivering in fright._

_"Momo-nii, what's going on?", Kiku asked, frightened._

_"I don't know.", Momo replied. She stopped at a painting of a forest and moved the picture to the side, revealing a small door enough to fit a child Kiku's size. She opened the door and placed Kiku inside. Kiku crouched down so she could fit. Momo started taking off her forehead protecter._

_ "What are you doing?", the younger questioned. Momo tied the headband around Kiku's neck._

_"I want you to keep this to remember me. When this is over, I might not come back.", the older replied. _

_"What do you mean?", Kiku sobbed, already crying._

_"I might be dead. Now, I need you to listen to me. I need you to stay silent for a very long time, can you do that?", Momo said. Kiku nodded. "Good. Goodbye, Kiku. Arigato, for everything.", Momo added and kissed her younger sister on the forehead. Kiku hugged her sister's neck quickly. Momo smiled sadly and closed the door of the compartment. She headed back into the kitchen, hand on her kunai._

**_BANG! BANG! SMASH!_**

_Several men came in, katanas in both hands. The man in the front, the leader, pointed his sword at Kazumi. "Hand me your youngest child, and I won't harm any of you.", he said._

_"Now why would I do that? Give my child away to some strangers?", Akira replied sarcastically._

_"Give your child to me now, or else I'll kill you all.", the man said, trying to pressure them. Momo smirked. The leader noticed this. "And what are you smirking at, little girl?", he questioned._

_"Your stupidity. You think I'm going to let you take away my little sister? WRONG! I'd rather die then give her to you!", Momo yelled. She took out a kunai to defend herself. Her parents got up from the table. They activated their Rukio Morogan._

_"I can make that happen. Men, attack!", the leader yelled. His henchman charged at the three. Momo blocked one of the attacks and stabbed the guy in the eye. He screamed. She made several hand signs._

_"Poisonous Thorns!", she yelled. Thorny vines came out from the ground and tightened around the henchman. His head slumped downwards, eye still open, but lifeless and dull. The thorns let go of him and he dropped to the floor dead. Kazumi and Akira were back to back, using Taijutsu combined with the abilities of Rukio Morogan. They knocked two unconscious. They performed one hand seal._

_"Earth Release: Underground Cocoons!", they yelled. The ground started to crack open. The attackers stopped moving and watched the ground in horror. They tried to escape the Venus Flytraps pulling them underground to their death, but to no avail. Their screams of pain and agony echoed across the walls of the house. The traps pulled them underground, and the earth closed up again. They stood there panting. They used too much chakra to perform that chakra combination jutsu. A stabbing sound was heard. They turned around, and their eyes widened. There stand Momo, with a sword blade sticking out of her chest, where the heart was. It was slowly pulled out. She looked up at her parents, blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth, and smiled._

_"Arigato, Otou-san, Okaa-san...", she barely said. Her eyelids drooped down a bit, and she slumped to the ground, lifeless. Her peach colored eyes, once bright and shining with exhilaration, were now dull, taking on a grayish hue. Strawberry Blonde hair was sprawled out across the floor, each strand tainted with blood. Her once glowing tan skin, was now a pale yellow, almost white. Behind her body, bloody sword in hand, was the leader of the attackers. He shook his head, chuckling in a low voice. _

_"Such a pity. She could've grown up to be a strong kunoichi. Then again, she was the one asking for her death.", he mused. He kicked her body over, her dull eyes now staring at the ceiling. He threw four kunai at Kazumi and Akira's arms. The sleeves of their shirts were now pinned to the wall by kunai, one for each arm. He walked to them slowly. He stopped a yard away from them, his eyes one of a sadistic killer. He smirked. "Now it's my turn to attack.", he said in a low tone. He made several quick hand signs. "Fire Release: Black Fire Flamethrower!", he yelled and put his hands to his mouth. Out of his mouth blasted thriving black flames, burning Kazumi and Akira to their death. He stopped and looked at the sight in front of him. The husband and wife lay there like lifeless dolls, dark flames kissing their bodies. He turned around. "Now to find the youngest child.", he said quietly. He headed off into the corridor, looking for a chakra signature. He smiled when he stopped in front of a painting. A painting of a forest. "You may be silent, but you can't hide from Taro.", Taro said. He moved the painting to the side, revealing a small door. He opened the door, and inside was a frightened Kiku. "Found you. Now come, you little brat!", he said and grabbed the child by her hair and pulled her out of the compartment. She yelled and thrashed in his grasp._

_"Let me go!", she screamed. She struggled trying to get out of his grip on her hair, which soon became a grip on her arm. So she did the best thing that came in her mind. She bit Taro's hand._

_"ITAI!", he yelped and let go of Kiku's arm. She back up slowly. He brushed the spit off on his pants and looked at Kiku. She made a small yelp and ran, but she wasn't fast enough. Taro grabbed her by her shirt collar and threw her at a wall. She hit the wall hard and dropped to the floor, crying in pain. He walked closer to her, and she cowered in fear. He grabbed her face at made her look up at him. "You know, I could really use another eye. I'll just take yours.", he said. He ripped his eyepatch off. He grabbed Kiku's left eye, and ripped it out of her socket. She screamed in pain loudly. Blood gushed out from the empty socket. She covered it with both of her hands, trying to stop the blood. Taro grabbed his sword and was about to strike the child when a gust of powerful wind blew it out of his hand. Taro and Kiku looked in the direction that the wind came from. Kiku smiled._

_"Daisuke-nii!", she squealed. _

_"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY IMOUTO, YOU BASTARD!", Daisuke yelled and charged at Taro. He punched him in the face repeatedly and in the stomach as well. Taro suddenly grabbed Daisuke's throat and started choking him. The brother looked at his sister. "Run, Kiku! Run away from here!", he said in a hoarse voice. Kiku rushed out of there. Taro grabbed his other katana out of its sheath, and dropped Daisuke to the ground. _

_"I'll just kill you now.", Taro said. He raised his sword. Daisuke's head fell off his body. Taro looked out the window and saw Kiku running into the forest. "You won't escape, little girl.", he said to himself. He chased after Kiku. He noticed she stopped in a small clearing to catch her breath. He made his footsteps loud so she could hear. She turned around quickly and her eyes widened in fear when she saw him. "You can't run forever, you know. You'll have to stop eventually. Let me end your pain here. You will suffer no more.", Taro said. She backed up, only for a tree to meet her backside. He raised his sword, smiling sadistically. She covered herself for protection, waiting for the tingling sensation of a stab to come. But it never did. Instead she heard the small grunt of Taro. She lowered her arms a bit, and she was shocked at what she saw. In front of her was a tall figure with short indigo hair that almost touched the shoulders and a bun on the side of the head, wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. She saw Taro fall to the ground, not moving at all. The figure in the cloak turned around and looked at her. Kiku put up her arms quickly, afraid this person might harm as well. The figure knelt down to Kiku._

_"I'm not going to hurt you.", a feminine voice said. Kiku lowered her arms down fully, left eye closed and right eye open, and looked up at her savior. Her dark brown eye was met with a pair of topaz colored eyes. The woman's skin was pale, but not that pale. She had one piercing under her bottom lip. She looked at the closed left eye, blood oozing out slowly. "Why was this man chasing you?", the woman asked._

_"He came to take me away from my family. I don't know why. He killed my whole family, just to get me. I knew they were dead. I saw my older sister sprawled out on the floor, not moving at all. My parents pinned to wall, on fire. I know my older brother died too. As I was running, I heard the familiar slashing sound. The man that was chasing me ripped out my left eye for himself, saying he needed a new one, but I don't know where it is.", Kiku replied. The woman nodded, taking in the information. 'I could bring her back to the base, but what would Pein say? I did save this child's life, and her family is all dead. She needs a home. I want to give her a home' The woman thought. _

_"What's your name, young child?", the woman asked more._

_"I'm Kiku Kobayashi. I'm five years old.", the younger replied. _

_"Would you like to come with me, Kiku? I will give you a home at the Akatsuki. I will take care of you, and treat the wound on your eye.", the woman proposed._

_"Akatsuki?", Kiku questioned._

_"An organization to bring peace to this world.", the woman answered. Kiku nodded._

_"Okay.", was all Kiku said. The woman picked the small girl up, and started jumping from tree to tree in the direction of Amegakure. Kiku looked up at her savior. "What's your name? I told you mine.", she said in a soft voice._

_"My name is Konan.", Konan answered._

_"Arigato, Konan, for saving me.", she yawned. The younger rested her head on to Konan's shoulder and started dozing off to sleep. Konan was a bit startled at the action but quickly dismissed it. She would give this child a home, and nothing will stop her from doing so. As she lept from tree to tree, a small smile graced her lips._

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOO! What do you think? Like it? Don't? Please review anyways! Love the feedback! **


End file.
